Engines of locomotives may sometimes require two or more types of fuel for powering various motors and equipment associated with the locomotive. Such cases may occur for e.g., when an engine associated with a locomotive is of a type that uses one fuel as a pilot fuel and the other fuel as a main fuel. In such cases, manufacturers of locomotives may typically employ numerous systems for supplying the different types of fuels to the engine of the locomotive.
For reference, U.S. Publication 2014/0033943 discloses a fuel distribution system for a consist of a locomotive. The fuel distribution system may have a first locomotive, a second locomotive, and a tender car. The fuel distribution system may also have at least one pump located onboard the tender car, and at least one fluid conduit attached to the at least one pump. The at least one fluid conduit may be configured to deliver gaseous fuel from the tender car to the first and second locomotives.
However, manufacturers of locomotives are also developing newer ways of supplying distinct types of fuel to the engines of locomotives when situations require that such distinct types of fuel be delivered.